School Madness!
by TheDoloresSuicides
Summary: After being accepted to the elite Academy of Fine Arts, Sakura is in for a whirlwind of adventure where she finally ditches her old school and meets new people, new friends and possibly new, fresh love? Sakuramulti


She chewed her bottom lip, peering at the clock with a nervous frown. Only twenty minutes, she thought to herself. Twenty minutes until her first class started, and twenty minutes until hell started. Being a social outcast was something she was used to, it was just Ino and her bunch of so-called 'friends' that made her jittery and nervous. Ino always seemed to find ways to humuliate her and make her life a living hell.

Tucked in the eaves of the library, Sakura began to slowly pack away, her mind numb as she fumbled with the books. Being an avid reader, Sakura was always seen in the library-either skipping lunch or sneakily taking bites of her sandwhich. Placing the heavy satchel overflowing with books over her shoulder, Sakura tucked a stray of her bubblegum pink hair before trudging out of the library with her pastel blue Converse.

For her first class-unfortunetly-she had Maths. Maths with Ino-who strangely was smart, much to her surprise. Ino was always talking about clothes or boys or movie stars, and Sakura had never seen her revise for a test or even study for that matter. She probably cheated, Sakura thought grimly as she ducked her head and increased her speed as she walked down the hallway. Sighing to herself, she saw the golden plaque that said 'Room 601' and stepped inside.

The classroom was still empty, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she raced at the back of the classroom. Unfortunetly for Sakura, it seemed like all her worst enemies were in this class. Ino, Karin and Ami. Knowing that her Maths teacher-Kakashi-was probably going to be two hours late, Sakura took out her phone and speed dialled her dad's number. Waiting for the line to pick up, a voice was muffled at the background before her father's raspy voice began to speak.

"Sakura?" he asked. Sakura swallowed hard, chewing her bottom lip as she mustered up the courage. "Oh, um dad. I need to s-speak with you later" she whispered, her hand shaking before she hung up and stuffed her phone down at the bottom of her bag. Sighing at her coward-self, she looked at the blank wall with a horrified expression. Sakura had wanted to tell her father she was moving out, but didn't find the courage or the determination to do so.

As the classroom began to look full, Sakura twisted her hands on her lap as she looked out through the window. Already, people were moving in groups to talk and have conversations-and it was only her who sat at the background. Loneliness hit her like a ton of bricks, and Sakura looked down at her lap as she twisted the hem of her black shirt. Sakura stared at the clock intently, wanting Kakashi-sensei to come in any minute now to hush the class down and start working.

She caught Ino's gaze, and looked away quickly. Sakura could hear muffled giggling, and her cheeks burned a vicious red. The door creaked open, and Kakashi sauntered in before placing his textbooks on the table and surveying his class lazily with sleepy eyes. Sakura took out her Maths notebook and her pencil case, and watched as Kakashi wrote something on the board.

"Independent study. Take out your laptop or your textbook to study for next week's test" he said in a grave tone. Sakura sighed in relief and took out her sleek silver laptop, turning it on as she opened a web said that said 'Maths studies' and another one for browsing the internet. Typing in 'scholarship for Academy of Fine Arts', Sakura stared at the application form with nervous anticipation. If she signed up for the scholarship test, she could secure a place and board and never see her father again. The thought excited her, and she swallowed hard.

Sakura had always wanted to move out of this run-down high school populated mostly by girls, and studied with fierce determination. Looking around, she quickly typed down her email and all her information, before clicking 'Send'. Bright golden captions that titled her date of her scholarship test turned up, and Sakura quickly wrote it down in her leather bound notebook. It was next week on a Friday morning, meaning she had to skip school-which was perfectly fine with her.

The only thing that alarmed her-however-was the parental signature required when attending the scholarship test. Sakura's heart sunk, and she slumped on her seat as she wondered who should sign it. Her father would obviously be unhappy at the prospect of her going to a boarding school, and would throw a tantrum so he would be off limits. Sakura had no other relations, and she was about to lose all hope when her gaze settled upon Kakashi.

Should I ask him? Sakura thought nervously. Maybe it was a bad idea, and maybe she was going to fail anyways. But her date and schedule was already there, and Sakura wanted nothing more then to attend the academy that was snugly situated in Japan's elite address. Yes, she thought fiercely, I'll ask him at the end of the lesson. Browsing the web, she searched pictures of the Academy and restrained herself. It was beautiful, with 750 acres of green land and a lake for boating-which was their main sport. Sighing dreamily to herself, she idly kicked her legs and stared at the school in awe.

Their uniform was also quite nice with a pleated grey skirt, a powder blue blazer and knee high white socks with black Oxford shoes and a blue ribbon around the collar. Sakura wondered about the expenses-and saw that if anybody passed their scholarship test, every single fee would be for free, including dorms, uniform, meals and school trips. But last year, out of 465 people who took part in the test-only 15 people managed to pass. Gulping nervously, she willed herself to stay at the public library as long as possible and study.

Browsing the web freely, she clicked on the main website again and clicked on the boarding houses. The Academy used to be a palace, a renowed piece of art in itself and was a gift from the Australians to secure their strong alliance. The boarding houses were situated somewhat near the school, but left a considerable amount of greenlands to keep them apart with a stone path. It looks like Hogwarts, she mused.

The bell gave out a shrill cry, and Sakura was broken from her trance as she hurriedly closed her laptop and carefully placed it back inside her satchel. As she purposely packed up slowly, waiting for the classroom to be empty-she hurried over to Kakashi.

"Um, sensei?" she asked meekly, grabbing his attention. At the sight of his favourite student (though nobody really knew it) Kakashi's eyes softened and he smiled at her underneath his mask.

"Yes Sakura?" he said, pausing as he gently placed the Maths worksheets back on the table. Sakura could feel her heartbeat increasing, and she screamed mentally at herself to open up and speak.

"Well, you see-I'm applying for a scholarship test and I-" pausing, she swallowed hard before meeting his surprised face. "And I require a parental guidance signature" whispering the end bit, Sakura looked down at her Converse. There was silence, before Sakura looked back up again.

"Why not your father Sakura? I'm more then willing to do it, I just need to know why your father won't do it" he asked gently. Sakura could feel tears spilling out, and she gripped the table hard enough that her nails began to make marks on it's usual glossy surface.

"Please sensei, I need this so bad. Please, just come with me at the date, sign your signature and just wait in the lobby until I'm finished! Just please?" she begged, on the verge of kneeling down and begging him for redemption. Kakashi looked shocked, his eyes widening as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but you better pass that test" he warned. Sakura's whole face lightened up, and she threw her arms around him and pulled her sensei to a warm hug. Kakashi-shocked at the body contact, felt heat creep to his cheeks as she pulled back and grinned at him.

"I will pass!" she replied cheerfully. Kakashi chuckled, patting her head as he watched her hurriedly take out a piece of paper. Writing down a date and a schedule, she handed it over to Kakashi who surveyed it. Before he could respond, Sakura had already vanished to head off to her next class.

"Academy of Fine Arts?" Kakashi breathed, bewildered. That was the school he was going to teach after summer term! 


End file.
